Make Them Proud
by Wizard of night
Summary: The sorting of Albus Severus Potter


_"You know once a long time ago_

_When I had no scorch or patch._

_I was given an important mission;_

_to find the group where you'll match._

_It must be one of four houses._

_For example the lion of Gryffindor_

_Where those of great bravery dwell_

_And nobility and chivalry roar_

_Or its counterpart snake of Slytherin_

_Where lie the cunning and the fine_

_And those of great ambition_

_Slither around every line._

_And following just after_

_Comes the eagle of Ravenclaw_

_Hosting the kind of wit and cunning_

_Not even She could have foresaw._

_And last but not least I sing of the badger_

_The sign of the great Hufflepuff_

_Where those of hard work and loyalty_

_Can prove they know their stuff._

_We know not to let houses divide us._

_We know to stay strong and unite._

_We know each house has its virtues._

_We know together there's no fight._

_We know that we're each own person._

_We know we're apart from the rest._

_We know our choices and actions will lead us_

_Down the path our conscience says is best._

_So come and place me on your head,_

_Quell your fear and stand tall._

_As the great sorter I can tell you_

_Where you'll soar and not fall!"_

The mass of black seated under the already star- spotted ceiling of the great hall rose as one, bringing their hands together in applause. At the table furthest from the great set of doors through which he'd just been lead, Albus Potter could make out the raven hair and freckled face of his brother, stamping his feet wildly and grinning ear to ear.

Wiping his sweaty hands on his stiff and new black robes then adjusting his glasses as the man in front of him gave the erect hat a slight pat, Albus watched as the deputy headmaster pulled a scroll from his pocket then cleared his throat. "Good Evening! When I call your name, your name, you are to come forward and place this hat on your head. Some of us take no time at all; some seem to take forever, so if we could please be respectful of the time it takes each person to be sorted. When the hat announces your house, if you could please remove it and then hurry to your assigned table so we can begin the meal as shortly as possible. Thank you."

He checked the scroll, then, eyeing the assembled first years, declared, "Adams, Stephen!"

Albus grew more and more nervous as the line of children grew shorter. Surely, he would be in Gryffindor. He knew he would. Hadn't his father said the hat would take his choice into account? Well, Gryffindor would be perfect for him, he just knew it. He could make the hat see.

"Greene, Augustus!"

After all, he fit in perfectly with the rest of his cousins, and they were all in Gryffindor. Why should he be any different? He had Weasley blood, Weasleys went into Gryffindor. It was practically a scientific fact.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

That was the boy Uncle Ron had pointed out on the platform, making it seem like he was evil. Albus didn't think he looked nasty at all as he jerked forward and fumbled for the hat. To the contrary, he looked scared and shy as he let the hat sink over his eyes.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Maybe Uncle Ron had been right, then.

Only mean, nasty people went to Slytherin.

"Nelson, Bridgett!"

They wouldn't put him in Slytherin, he wasn't mean.

"Oleander, Aristo!"

Uncle Ron wouldn't disinherit him. He was going to be in Gryffindor. He was going to make his family proud.

"Parker, Marie"

He was going to make them proud.

"Phillips, Marshal!"

He was going to make them proud.

"Porsintill, Clara!"

He was going to-

"Potter, Albus!"

Rose prodded him from behind, and Albus stumbled forward. He felt the eyes of everyone in the hall suddenly fixed on him, heard their sudden whispers.

Make them proud. Make them proud. Make them proud.

He gripped the brim of the hat in both hands, and time seemed to stand still. At closer range, it was easier to notice the worn patches and charred bits of the ancient, famous hat. Older than Hogwarts itself, they said. He raised it over his head, let it slip down past his bespectacled eyes until all he could see was black. He turned and sat on the wooden stool, gripping the edges like lifelines as the voice came suddenly, rich and warm, inside his head. _"If it isn't the next Potter boy. Hello, Albus."_

"Oh- Hello," he thought.

_"Where to put you, hmm?"_

"_Not_ Slytherin. _Not_ Slytherin."

_"You know, that's just what your father told me. Him, I could see, under the fragments of someone else, but that's not quite the case here, is it?"_

Albus couldn't spare thought for the meaning of the hat's words. "Please not Slytherin. Please no, please no, please no, Dad said you'd let me tell you no-"

_"Your father was a special case, Albus. You need to face who you really are."_

"No! You've got it wrong, I'm not mean! I'm not! And I'm at least as brave as James!"

_"Slytherin house is not a place for the mean and cowardly, Albus, it's a different sort of brave. Were you not listening to my song? Did I say Slytherin was the house of bullies and jerks?"_

"No, but you wouldn't, would you?" he accused.

_"Correct, I wouldn't, because it is not true. There are nasty sorts of people in every house."_

"But I'm brave! I am!" he insisted.

_"There are different kinds of brave, Albus. Think of yourself and your brother. When someone needs saving, what does he do?"_

"He- well, the one time there was a nasty muggle by Lily at the park, he was going to hurt her, and he-" Albus stopped.

_"Albus?"_

"You're right, I am a coward. James went charging at him to protect her, and I didn't move."

_"No, but what happened next?"_

"I- how did you know?"

_"I don't know, but I can guess. What happened next?"_

"The guy grabbed James and got him in some sort of head-lock." He replied.

_"So his brave action wasn't the brightest, was it? What did you do?"_

"I- I snuck around and dragged Lily away, then I grabbed the man from behind, then ducked away when he turned for me. I think he was drunk, his reactions weren't up to speed."

_"So who really saved the day?"_

"I wouldn't have been able to do it without James." He pointed out.

_"No, but it was your skills that protected her, in the end. Your _cunning_, Albus, your _ingenuity_, your _quick thinking_, your _slyness_..."_

"And those are Slytherin traits," he finished for it.

_"And also the traits of a wise, pure, strong, and bold character. Slytherin is something to be proud of, Albus, remember that. Just as much as Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff."_

"You're right. I'm ready, and I'm proud to be who I am."

_"Good. Your father would be proud as well._

"SLYTHERIN!"

And James Potter's mouth dropped open, because as his brother yanked the hat off his head, he was grinning ear to ear, and James could have sworn the newest member of the Green and Silver skipped to join the table closest to the door.

Albus found an empty seat beside the boy with white blonde hair, Scorpius Malfoy, who looked a little awed, just like everyone else. "So, any idea why my uncle doesn't like your dad? Only he wouldn't tell me."

Scorpius grinned and shook his head, his smile revealing a missing tooth at the side. He extended a hand. "Scorpius Malfoy."

Albus shook it, smiling back. "I know. Albus Potter."

Scorpius's smile widened. "I know."

Both boys turned back to face the sorting, still smiling.


End file.
